Secrets, Lies and Omissions of Truth
by ChasingDreams22
Summary: An omission is when a person tells most of the truth, but an important fact is left out in order to foster a misconception. Lying by omission includes failures to correct pre-existing misconceptions. Working undercover and being part of NCIS Deeks has learned that some white lies could equal the safety of those he loves. Are some secrets better left unsaid?
1. Dad Jokes

Secrets, Lies and Omissions of Truth - An NCIS Los Angeles Fanfiction

A secret, something that is kept; or meant to be kept unknown or hidden from others. When working for NCIS Office of Special Projects, one adjusts to living a clandestine lifestyle.

A lie is a statement that is known or intended by its source to be misleading, inaccurate, or false. The practice of communicating lies is called lying, and a person who communicates a lie may be termed a liar.

As a former lawyer turned police detective Martin Deeks had a very clear knowledge of the definition of a lie, and a moral viewpoint on lying. As an undercover cop he also understood that some lies or omissions of truth can equal not just his life, but the lives of those he cares about..

An omission is when a person tells most of the truth, but leaves out a few key facts that therefore completely change the story. Also known as a continuing misrepresentation, a lie by omission occurs when an important fact is left out in order to foster a misconception. Lying by omission includes failures to correct pre-existing misconceptions. Being part of NCIS Deeks has learned that these omissions and white lies can ensure the safety of those he loves

Chapter One - Dad Jokes

Deeks stood in front of Callen and Sam holding the ziplock bag containing a red herring. He was proud of the joke. He had been reading a book on jokes he had received for Father's Day. It was the kind of lame 'Dad joke' that would have his son Eli rolling his eyes, hence the gift. Deeks was pleased to see a smile appear upon Sam's face he too could appreciate the humour. It was a dad thing. A shout from a familiar voice behind him, caused the blonde man to turn sharply forgetting his fish causing a ruckus with the uniforms standing guard at the entry to the fish market, was Talia Del Campo. The mother of his son Eli. Yeah, It was a very long story.

He unconsciously stepped towards her, his natural instinct to protect her taking over. As she approached he made a calming shushing sound, placing a hand on her upper arm. Talia rushed past him, firmly shoving him with her elbow as he tried to stop her. Talia had been undercover for a few weeks now, so Deeks played his part pretending she was just another civilian. The last thing he wanted to do was break her cover and place the mother of his child in danger. As Callen and Sam began to question Talia out on the dock behind the fish market Marty remained casual keeping his distance, until he noticed her struggling to get her words out. She seemed stressed pacing slightly as she spoke. A light sweat had broken out across her brow and she appeared breathless. Callen bet him to the punch asking if she was ok. But Deeks knew better than to trust her answer, something was wrong even though Talia brushed Callen off with "I'm fine". Talia was avoiding his eye contact knowing he could see through her lie. His heart jumped to his throat when she suddenly collapsed, preventing him from uttering a word. He grasped her hand firmly an innate action, as Sam and Callen lowered her down on the wooden pallet. Keeping his hold as Sam discovered the stone fish spines embedded in her ankle. Deeks followed Sam's instructions barely aware of his actions as he completed the required tasks, his mind full of dizzying concern and panic.

Some time later Deeks found himself glaring angrily at that very same woman as she signed the papers preventing the ambulance from taking her to hospital.

"Come on Talia. Think of Eli, go and get checked out by a doctor" he urged sliding his hands into his pockets out of frustration. His tone was low and he glanced around to ensure they were not being overheard. She ignored him continuing to make her mark on the paperwork.

"I will get pulled off the case Marty. Then all these weeks I have spend away from Eli will be for nothing" she growled back mirroring his frustration.

"Why weren't you working with a partner?" Marty continued his interrogation.

"because they complicate things...what's your excuse" Talia sighed irritation still evident in her tone. Deeks sighed as well walking away to inform Callen and Sam. Talia was dedicated to her job as much as Marty was to his, it was both an attractive and terrifying shared quality.

"She's a tough little lady" Sam commented appreciatively and Deeks internal voice grumbled "you don't know the half of it buddy" in agreement. The things he had seen Talia bounce back from over the years, flashing through his mind. least of all child birth.

He couldn't stop the smirk that rose to his lips however when Callen told him to charm Talia back at the boat shed for information. It was a little too late for that advice. Been there, done that and bought a souvenir t-shirt; as they say. Besides after ten years Marty was pretty sure his charms had worn off on her.

During the car ride to the boat shed Deeks said very little, Talia seemed thankful for this taking the opportunity to close her eyes and rest. They had been through alot together since first meeting almost ten years ago at a Los Angeles police academy undercover training course. His charms had definitely worked on her back then although she would probably deny that until she was blue in the face. Their brief week long romantic relationship ended when the course did, however the pair were destined to be in each other's lives apparently, because four months later when Deeks phone rang in the middle of the night it was Talia's name that lit up his screen. She was pregnant. His world was spun upside down when he became a father. Although not an easy task Talia and Martin had managed to make co-parenting work, so far. They understood the demands of each other's jobs better than most, being in similar fields. It was this understanding and their desire to give their son a better childhood than their own that motivated them through the challenges of their lifestyle. They had purchased a family home together while still maintaining Martin's apartment for when one of them might need some space from their co-habitation. It had initially when Eli was a toddler had been a week on, week off parenting arrangement. Talia would live at the house with Eli and Deeks the apartment for a week, then come Friday evening they would swap. When they both began working undercover assignments this arrangement went out the window so to speak. Eli would live at the house with whichever parent was available at the time. Should their undercover assignments overlap there was always Roberta Deeks close by and very willing to dote upon her only grandchild until one of his parents returned home. This however had resulted in Eli going weeks at a time without contact with one parent. Deeks and Talia understood this was hard on their son, but hoped that one day he would be able to understand their passion to make this world a safer place for him. Their new flexible parenting plan also meant there were periods of time where Eli lived with both his parents. At first Talia and Martin loosely held a romantic relationship but found the stress of their jobs, the demands of parenthood and their limited knowledge of one another before living together, made successfully dating impossible. So they set boundaries for one another to ensure that they would not confuse each other about where they stood. They were co-parents and housemates nothing more. Although that had yet to stop their playful flirting.

Upon arriving at the boat shed it was clear Talia was not 100% ok. Marty made her tea the way she liked it and allowed her to brief him on what she knew, trying to keep it professional. Deeks had learned a long time ago that walls have eyes and ears at NCIS. So when Talia teasingly suggested he give her a deep tissue massage he awkwardly avoided her typical playful flirting. When she joked about needing a shot of tequila as he carried her to the bathroom though he found himself commenting before his brain had time to process and prevent his lips from moving.

"Yeah cause the last time we drank tequila shots together worked out so well for us." His comment ended with a humourless laugh, as he remembered the night their son was conceived. The brunette in his arms shrugged and offered a smile, her expression telling him he was right.

Once Talia was settled Deeks contacted the wonder twins in OPS getting an update on the case. His blue eyes cautiously followed Talia as she hobbled in from the bathroom, just in case she collapsed again or something. When the woman began responding to Eric and Nell with information about the case that was new to him, Marty frowned rounding on her.

"You wanna explain why you didn't share that with me." He accused annoyed she was keeping things about the case from him, considering their personal relationship. They had a long time ago learned not to share the dangers of their jobs with one another, the other parent didn't really need to know how close to becoming a solo parent they had come.

"Because it's my case and I already told you that." Talia responded territorially.

"Well technically it's my case" he retorted but was quickly cut off by Hetty who in her true Ninja style appeared out of nowhere with perfect timing to announce they would be partnering on this case. Deeks normally knew better than to argue with Hetty or Talia for that matter, but working alongside Talia didn't sound like a good idea. He had never been asked by NCIS about his personal life so he had never bothered to share, having Talia in the team complicated things. Deeks wasn't ready to let the proverbial cat out of the bag yet. He wanted to break the news to Kensi first, after all they are...were partners. And it's are hard enough to spill ones life secrets to someone they care about without the added complication of that someone currently being on the other side of the world with little access to communication devices. Although knowing his ninja boss it would not surprise him if Hetty already knew his secret This is Hetty and her mystical spy powers we are talking about.

"You want me to partner with..." Deeks cleared his throat. Then decided to introductions were in order. For Talia that is, Hetty is all knowing and all seeing.

"Talia Del Compo, this is Hetty Lange. My boss and I'm pretty sure she's the master of the universe." Talia smiled politely but was quick to veto the idea.

Attempting to put some professional distance between himself and Talia Deeks tried the rational and polite route.

"In all fairness Hetty, why are we even on this? It seems like the FBI and the DEA have it covered." He knew Talia had never told her boss either, purely because being a mother would make her look weak in this line of work. Hopefully that meant both of them could as Hetty suggested 'play nice' in order to keep their mutual secret. He stared down at Talia with a smirk on his face at Hetty's comment daring her to fight the issue with Hetty. It was always fun when someone underestimated Hetty's superpowers. Which of course the feisty Latina woman did. Deeks took his cue at the first chance he had, grabbing Talia's bag and ushering her out of the boat shed.

So it turns out Deeks worries over everyone finding out about his relationship with Talia really wasn't an issue. Their ability to work together as partners, now that was the real issue. It was quickly very obvious to Deeks why they had never worked as a romantic couple.

"Well I am starting to see why they don't give you a partner" Talia snapped smartly. Apparently agreeing with Deeks thoughts. He was really beginning to grate upon her last nerve. It was very clear to her where her son had inherited his powers of annoyance from. Deeks went quiet biting back his words as he grudgingly gave her access to the WiFi.

"And I have a partner" his tone was sulky like Eli when things were not going his way. Triggering Talia to use her same parental tone of disbelief as she replied.

"Really, where is he?" At hearing Martin's partner was a female. Talia instantly backed off. She understood that relationship better than most I mean look at the man seated across from her. They had once although very briefly been training partners. Talia also knew by his behaviour that his partner was not something to be discussed with her. Those invisible boundary lines they had long ago put in place suddenly appeared clearly drawn, right in front of her.

When everything was said and done with the case Marty drove Talia back to the fish market. She had to remain undercover a little longer although the NCIS case was closed the DEA one was still an open investigation, and for now her cover was secure.

"You know I picked up the fish van at 1am this morning" she commented looking at the clock on her phone. Things had been fairly quiet between them for the ride back.

"Yikes, bet you haven't had that little sleep since Eli began sleeping through the night." He joked. She grinned then read him the cliff notes of a text message she had just received. She finished it off with her own attempt at a 'Dad joke' making Marty smile almost proudly at her.

"you know you don't need me to tell you this, but you did good today" Marty complimented Talia. Having never formally worked with her before he had to admit he was impressed with her skills.

"Thank you, it was good working with you to, it was...different" Talia returned the gesture.

"Positive connotation right?" Deeks smirked

"Hmmm, give Eli a hug for me." She muttered in a mixture of sadness and exhaustion. He could only imagine how jealous she was that he could go home to their son while she was headed back undercover for an undetermined length of time.

"Of course" Talia gathered up her belongings.

"You know if you're ever a free agent the DEA's really not a bad place to work" she encouraged letting him know she enjoyed working with him today. Deeks smiled and nodded his understanding, knowing he was happy with NCIS; having found a home there.

"Good night partner" Talia fair welled Deeks with a tender fistbump against his shoulder.

Once he returned to OPS the team were excitedly preparing to go out for sushi. They pushed a little for Deeks to join them. He knew though that he had to get home. Eli was safe with his mom but Deeks had promised him just this morning that tonight after school he would help Eli finish his project for the school science fair. He hated disappointing his son and knew the kid would already be upset that his dad hadn't been home hours earlier. He politely told the team he was tired but would try and rally to join them later. Knowing that that would never happen, he would most likely go home reheat his mom's lasagna and spend the last of the evening trying to make flubber with Eli.

As he walked through his front door, abandoned his keys upon their hook and securely locked his gun into the gun safe. Marty heard only the soft sound of the television in the nearby family room. Monty approached slowly with a happy wag of his tail, he brushed passed Marty's side before trotting lazily back to his previous spot in the family room. Marty followed and Monty bounded back onto the sofa and tucked his head into Eli's lap. The boy was cuddled into his grandmother's side, a woollen blanket draped over his small frame. Both Marty's mother and son were asleep. The title page for a kids DVD replaying its theme tune quietly upon the tv screen, was the only source of light or sound in the room. The house still held the lingering smell of his mother's famous lasagna. Marty shifted Monty and the blanket out of the way. Scooping his son awkwardly into his arms. This was a lot easier when Eli had been younger. Now at 9 he was too big for this. Roberta stirred awake at the movement, offering her son a sympathetic smile.

"He had wanted to stay up and wait for you" Marty sighed his heart breaking knowing he had disappointed Eli. He carried his son clumsily up to his room and laid him down to sleep in his own bed. Upon returning to the kitchen Martin found his mom already microwaving him some lasagna as she began to wash up the pile of dishes in the sink.

"It's ok Ma, go to bed I can do those." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Roberta smiled but carried on.

"Nonsense you sit and eat, I bet you haven't done that all day. Besides it may be easier to replace some of these bowls. That slime stuff was horrendous to make." She joked trying to lighten her son's mood.

"Thank you...I promised him I would be home to do that with him tonight" Marty groaned frustrated with himself, as he moved around the counter and took as seat upon a stool.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep my boy... But Eli does understand." Roberta reminded her tired boy, reassuring him that he wasn't an awful parent.

"I saw Talia today, our cases crossed over, she was hurt...it was touch and go there for a little bit...all I could think about was Eli. What if one of us doesn't come home one day. Surely it's not good parenting putting ourselves in this much danger everyday." Roberta allowed him to ramble out his story, observing how his fingers tugged at his blonde locks out of stress.

"She's ok now though?...how many lives did you save today?...how many criminals are now off our streets thanks to your actions?" The string of rhetorical questions his mother ranted at him only making Marty sigh...sure the figures when said like that were great but was it really comparable to missing his son's life? Sensing he still needed some convincing Roberta continued as she placed the lasagna before him on the kitchen counter.

"Eli had a friend round to play yesterday. The first thing this boy asked was "where are your mom and dad?" Eli turned to this Jake kid and proudly told him "My dad's a cop and my mom's a special agent, if I told you where they are I would have to kill you, cause it's classified" Roberta let out a chuckle as she finished her tale. Deeks found himself grinning with pride at his son's joke. A real dad joke if he ever heard one.


	2. Explosions and Parenting

It was Monday in early spring and Deeks was in a good mood. Eli had turned 11 just last week and they had spent the entire weekend together. It began with a scary movie marathon Friday night and ended with a late Sunday afternoon surf and fish tacos for dinner. Two and bit solid days of father and son bonding. The Saturday night basketball tickets (thanks to Deeks good friend Kip Brigham) definitely won him some father of the year points too. Eli had taken his signed basketball into school that morning to show off to his friends.

Upon arriving at work he was quickly greeted with a new case. One involving stolen software and a potentially missing 10 year old girl. Sam had met and formed a relationship with the child, Riley a few years ago. This case was personal for him. Deeks was sure it didn't help that Sam's daughter Kamran is a similar age. Especially since handling any case involving a child tended to make Deeks feel a little uneasy. His daddy spider senses would tingle just hearing a child was in danger...what if it was Eli? Thoughts like that were unavoidable and made it difficult to remain professional. It can be challenging to separate his life as a father from his life as a LAPD detective and NCIS liaison.

Life at NCIS was never dull and Marty certainly never felt like a case was complete until he had survived a near death experience. Returning to OPS After nearly being blown up in a trailer park Deeks was surprised however to hear Kensi talk about parenthood. The pair were returning to the operations centre, entering through the tunnel from the car park.

"If Sam's right, Jessica Peyton's job has put her daughter at risk. I just can't imagine." The concern and fear in Kensi's voice was surprising. Deeks had never really pegged her as the maternal type. In fact it often made him anxious for the day he had to tell her about Eli. There was no denying that there was more than a professional partnership between Kensi and himself. He would have to tell her if their relationship did ever take that leap into an official romantic couple. He had not asked her previously about her views on having children or being a mother. However he doubted it was something she had ever imagined for herself. Deeks knew if he did enter into a relationship with Kensi and he does really want to, that Kensi would have to enter into a relationship with not just Marty but Eli as well. It is a big thing to ask of anyone. Especially someone like Kensi who doesn't handle commitment or kids all that well. He was anxious about scaring her off by throwing her into instant motherhood, if she decided she was ready to date.

"Seriously, kinda makes you wonder if it's worth it. The having kids." Deeks responded, trying to test the waters and see where Kensi would take the conversation. He knew now would be a good time to come clean to Kensi about his secret. The opportunity was set, she was discussing kids and parenting with him. But it didn't feel right. It was almost too casual and he had no real idea where they stood with one another when it came to moving forward in their relationship. Besides how does one just admit to withholding the truth like that.

"I thought you liked kids" Kensi sounded confused causing Deeks back peddle and panic slightly. Perhaps it was best to keep his two worlds separate a little longer. Just until he had worked out the right way to come clean.

"No I do. I love kids. Just other people's kids." He muttered not ready to own up to his lies just yet.

"You don't want your own someday?" Kensi prompted carrying on the conversation. While Deeks contemplated the giant hole he was digging himself into. Of course he wanted kids! He already had one, and in the future he would love to have more. Deciding to go with a semi honest response.

"I mean I thought that I did, then there's things like this." His tone was somber as he thought of all the dangers he saw in his job everyday that had the potential to harm his child.

"What, things like what, what's this?" Kensi questioned clearly not on the same train of thought as Deeks.

"Things like this case, this situation. that's the whole thing, when I was undercover I was fearless you know why that was?" He asked her trying to make her see his point of view, and take a slight tangent away from talking about having babies.

"Because you didn't have to worry about anybody." She replied sounding like she was beginning to understand where he was coming from. Being undercover had allowed Marty a freedom from his anxiety. Being at work most days was the same, Detective Deeks was almost an alias in itself.

"Yeah because I was on my own. Nobody's got any control over you when you're on your own."

"That's true but again you don't have anybody looking after you either. No one's got your back." Deeks could tell they were not talking about children anymore but their own partnership. The conversation moving from curiosity to complicated and intense.

"Oh my god" time for a tension breaker.

"What?"

"I just realised you're the ying in my yang so to speak" Deeks joked, Kensi smiled and accused him of making everything sound dirty. Marty was secretly relieved for his ability to joke his way out of a situation. Eric promptly came hurrying in with a video he had recovered from a laptop they had collected after the trailer bomb. Watching a teary and terrified Riley tell them she had been kidnapped sent a chill down his spine and a sickening feeling to his stomach.

"Oh my god, Sam was right" Deeks had to swallow hard to remove the lump in his throat, and blink back a few tears that were welling in his eyes at Riley's pleas for help as she explained the threat to her life. Deeks has a fairly strong stomach, you have to in this line of work...with the exception of injections and awful things happening to kids. Which is why he will admit he spent 5 mins in the men's room composing himself before heading up to ops to plan out the next phase of their mission.

Later that afternoon Deeks was standing at a shoe shining stall in the mall. Although he was trying to have fun in his temporary career change he was quickly reminded of why he loved being a detective. The challenge, the excitement, the thrill he received knowing he had saved lives. Yeah, polishing shoes just didn't have the same effect. Marty decided then he was definitely in the right career path. Glancing to his left he saw Kensi seated at a bench with a stroller. It was a strange sight to see badass Kensi Blye smiling and cooing at a baby stroller. And not just because he knew the stroller was empty. The sight instantly made him think of babies. Specifically little Kensi/Deeks babies. What would it be like to parent with Kensi? What would it be like to give Eli a sibling? Could Deeks really go back to sleepless nights and diaper changes? (Toilet training really was one of the best things he had ever accomplished as a parent) did he really want that? Another child? ...for a brief moment before his train of thought was interrupted by a voice in his Comms. Deeks could have sworn his internal voice muttered a yes. Marty shook the idea off. Kensi wasn't even ready to date him officially, babies with Kensi are a distant, if not non-existent future.

Seeing a happy family being safely reunited that evening was unbelievably reaffirming. This was 100% the right place for Marty Deeks. Sure being a good father to Eli was important but working hard with his NCIS family; returning people to their families and then getting to go home to his little family. That was amazing.

When Eli was in 2nd grade they had held a parents day at his school. All the children invited their parents in and shared a presentation about what their parents careers were. Talia couldn't really go to these sort of events being in the DEA it was always a risk. Deeks however had swapped a week's worth of night shifts to ensure he could be there. All dressed up in his LAPD uniform he stood proudly beside his son before the full classroom. Eli was suddenly timid and shy a far cry from the over excited bouncy kid he had been at 6am that morning. Deeks took the hat that he was holding in his hand placing it upon Eli's head in a comforting gesture. The small child stood a little straighter. "My dad is a superhero" he declared full of enthusiasm. A low chuckle had broken out across the room from the gathering of adults. Unperturbed Eli had carried on. "He helps people and puts bad guys in jail...don't you dad". From the mouth of babes as they say. Sure Deeks wasn't the most reliable or present of parents but he did make his son proud of him. And that is more than he can say of his own father. The only decent thing Gordon John Brandel had ever done for his son was stay the hell away when he was released from prison. And that could have had a lot more to do with the fact the Roberta and Martin had changed their names and moved towns, making them difficult to find.

As they packed up that night Kensi brightly offered to buy the first round of beers. Callan was quick to bail out claiming a date. Sam also declined, Deeks respecting his desire to go home and see his family. Marty himself having already called Talia and Eli half an hour ago to check in. Talia had been understanding allowing father and son to briefly chat, before reminding Deeks he could go relax with his team; she was home and able to take over parental duties tonight. Marty grinned at Granger and Kensi looking forward to celebrating their achievements as they headed out for drinks.

A week later Deeks was in the bullpen drinking his latest smoothie creation. He had a bet running with Talia to see who could run next month's charity half marathon with the fastest time. Talia had come off a big undercover just two weeks ago and was enjoying some well earned downtime state side. As such he was in full training mode, extra sessions at the gym and only the best of the best fuel in his body. (That included limiting his fish taco intake.) Of course his teammates found his health kick amusing and were playfully poking fun at him.

"Morning boys" Kensi greeted the three men as she arrived at work. Callum continued to joke with Deeks, this time with Kensi's support.

"You know what that just cost you a burst of instant awesome" Marty sighed drinking Kensi's share in retaliation.

"It looks more like burst of instant d…" Kensi began but was quickly cut off by Sam.

"Sam has a little problem with the D-word." Callen informed the two junior agents about his partners weakness.

"Oh yeah what D-word?" Kensi taunted knowing full well what word they were referring to.

"Dentist, didgeridoo, dunkleosteus?" Deeks carried on the torture only to receive three confused expressions.

"What is that?!" Kensi exclaimed convinced the burst of awesome was affecting her partners brain.

"It's a prehistoric fish... don't ask me why I know that." Marty responded without thinking. Eli was currently learning about dinosaurs in school and his most recent homework assignment had proven to be a education for not just Eli but his parents as well. What kind of cruel teacher gives dinosaur names as spelling homework! Although listening to Talia pronounce them had been a hoot. Marty's law school, Latin classes had given him the upper hand.

Their fun had ended when Kensi stormed off complaining the bull pen reminded her of a boys high school lockerroom, that and they got a new case.

A short time later Deeks stood beside his partner Kensi outside former lieutenant commander Hills home. Spread across the small front yard were pieces of a child's playhouse that someone, he assumed Mr Hill had been putting together for his children. It sent a sickening feeling to Marty's stomach Eli had a similar structure in their backyard which Deeks and Talia had put together late one Christmas Eve just a few years ago as a Santa gift for their son. Deeks held fond memories for their attempts to put together the the large gift under flashlights. They had spoken only in hushed whispers and moved prices together as quietly as possible to prevent their son from waking and discovering them. They later joked about how ridiculous it was that it took the two of them so long, when they both had the ability to pull part, clean and reassemble a gun with great speed. Although the play house didn't see as much use now, Eli had loved it. He had even managed to convince Deeks to allow him to have a camp out inside it the summer after he first received it. Granted Talia had been undercover in South America and Eli had been sworn to secrecy that his mom would never find out. Hearing that Mrs Hills son Adam was seven, only a few years younger than Eli; increased the uneasiness the detective was feeling. He made a mental note to tell Eli he loved him tonight after hearing that Adam was used to not having his father around. He hoped that Eli didn't feel the same way about his father. Now that Deeks was working for NCIS and not LAPD his cases had him closer to home, which was great for being closer to Eli. When he had been with LAPD he could be deep undercover for a month or two at a time, without any contact with his son. He was thankful for his job at NCIS and the opportunities it offered for him to be a better father.

It was around midday when Special Agent Talia Del Campo was called to scene of a house fire in Los Angeles. She along with the fire brigade, a small team of DEA agents, an ambulance and some local LAPD uniforms. Upon arriving she heard that NCIS were the cause of this mornings mayhem. Radio chatter mentioned something about a hand grenade. After being ushered through some police tape she smiled fondly at the sight of Detective Martin Deeks standing on the lawn. His back to her as he spoke with his team. Hannah and Callen who she had met before and an attractive looking brunette, she did not recognise. Of course Marty was involved in this mess.

"What's shaking partner?" Talia grinned as she greeted him reaching out for a hug.

"Hey" Deeks muttered in surprise leaning down slightly to return the embrace. It was an overly exaggerated hug, that confused Deeks.

"Did you guys make this mess?" Talia teased with a motherly tone, Deeks was very familiar with. An amused smile breaking out across his face.

"Yeah we did...DEA agent Talia Del Compo remember Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, and this a Special Agent Kensi Blye" Deeks introduced the team. Talia returned polite greetings from Sam and Callen but was nowhere near as exuberant as the greeting she bestowed upon Deeks. She shook hands formally with Kensi.

"Ah you actually do exist I thought you were an imaginary friend." Her tone was almost judgemental.

"Imaginary friend?" Kensi turned to Deeks for clarification, there was an edge to her voice...perhaps jealousy?

"You were on an assignment the last time we hooked up" sending Deeks a flirty glance, apparently Talia had an agenda. Marty quickly recalled a discussion he and Talia had shared the last time they had worked together. Vaguely he remembers hinting at his complex relationship with Kensi. Eager to shut Talia up before she made things even more awkward Marty began rambling. Kensi however appeared intrigued to hear her partner had 'hooked up' with Talia while she was in Afghanistan.

"Partnered up, we were teamed up...they teamed us up cause their was an explosion at a fish market" Deeks fumbled thankfully he was saved by Callen, who began questioning the DEA involvement in the case. Talia answered as briefly as possible, her eyes repeatedly returning to inspect the tall brunette standing before her.

"Something wrong" Kensi asked feeling uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

"No sorry, you're just not what I pictured." Talia muttered apparently embarrassed about being caught out. Talia was startled at the similarities between Kensi and herself, both slim fit body types, brunette, tanned completion. So Marty Deeks has a type.

"Oh yeah what did you picture?" Kensi asked equal measures confused and curious.

"I don't know, guess the name threw me, when I heard Kensi I guess just expected Barbie's Malibu cousin. Thought I would be seeing a blonde California girl." Talia replied quickly finding her confidence. She had initially pictured a beachy blonde surfer girl type. The sort Deeks hits on everytime they go for a run together down along the beach. Her tone held a snarky high school mean girl edge to it. Deeks eyes widen in shock as Kensi merely smiles a pissed off smile. Callen and Sam share a grin barely holding back laughter.

"Not even close." Kensi comments attitude dripping from every syllable.

"I can see that now." Talia's words taunting, this fight was only just warming up.


	3. Cat fights and Cupid

"Sure you don't want me to come with you?" Deeks felt a little neglected as Sam and Callen abandoned him with both Kensi and Talia who were gearing for a fight like two pit bulls.

"She's pretty" Kensi observed as they walked to the car. Deeks was in a hurry to defuse the situation and defaulted to joking in order to move beyond this discussion.

"Who queen elizabeth, regal maybe I always thought her sister princess Margaret was the hot one." Deeks played dumb which earned him a punch in the arm.

"You can't tell me you don't think she is attractive." It's true Marty couldn't deny Talia was attractive I mean he had once dated her...they have a kid together! No room for denial there but Deeks tried anyway.

"You know what I honestly never even noticed" Deeks lied. Kensi punched him again

"Alright OK. I've not noticed that she's not not attractive" he smirked at his ability to twist words to confuse his opponent, putting his lawyer skills to good work.

"She's beautiful" Kensi almost whined.

"You're beautiful" Deeks defended, it was almost crossing an invisible line that had been drawn between them but he could tell Kensi needed to hear it right now. It didn't stop Kensi from throwing yet another punch.

"I don't know why you punched me then!" He exclaimed. Kensi turned away from him shaking her head, Marty was pretty sure she didn't even know why she had hit him. Women are complex creatures.

Arriving at the boat shed did nothing to ease the tension, apparently Talia was looking for a cat fight today.

"Last time I was here you had to carry me to the bathroom remember that?" Talia teased as they all entered the boat shed.

Kensi rounds on Deeks shooting him a dark look. Sensing another punch in his immediate future Deeks was quick to defend himself.

"She had a stone fish spine stuck in her leg."

Things only intensify as the two 'professional' special agents begin a petty argument over who should use the toilet first. Deeks is about ready to jump out the trap door for a swim, only that would mean leaving Talia and Kensi alone together; and that idea may just scare him more than being stuck with them. Kensi begins to complain about him leaving the toilet seat up all the time. Talia sends him an amused glance clearly saying 'see it's not just me!', this wasn't news to her. Between Marty and Eli she had learned to triple check every time she had to pee. After Kensi left Deeks offered a weak grin, while Talia slowly approached him.

"What? Sitting on a toilet without looking down, that's just plain reckless." He mused recycling a line from an old argument. After checking they were alone Talia's reply was a firm punch in the arm.

"Alright. That is for not telling me how beautiful she is." She explained. Deeks groaned in pain pulling his arm into his chest. That's it next time he wants a male partner. One that's less abusive.

"You shoulda seen the last one" he joked still recovering from his beating.

"Ah huh, It all makes sense now I get it." Talia mused ignoring his discomfort, she glanced behind her ensuring Kensi was still occupied.

"What makes sense now?" Deeks inquired no longer feeling pain just confusion.

"Your partner is smoking hot and you are very clearly madly in love with her." Talia broke it down as if explaining herself to a child.

"No no I mean we're very close honestly but it's much more of a brother and sister relationship." Marty quickly attempted to clear up this misconception. Talia however wasn't buying what he was selling. She had experience in this area. She had once been Marty's partner she knew how those blue puppy dog eyes worked.

"Really so you're telling me that the two of you never ...wink wink." Talia insinuated with a playful hand motion.

"That would be against regulations" Deeks smirked.

"That's not a no." Talia smiled knowingly. Earning a grin in return.

"You know I wouldn't have let regulations stop me if we were partners" Talia encouraged she could see Marty was happy with Kensi. He could use a girlfriend. It had been a while. He was very dedicated to his work and his son. His love life had taken a backseat.

"I'm sorry just to clarify if you and I were partners or if you and Kensi were partners" Deeks teased, jokester innuendoes had always been his fall back when forced to deal with his emotions.

"Either or" Talia whispered enjoying the reaction she drew from him.

"Wow gonna go ahead and save the image in my head." He muttered as Talia laughed.

They began talking about the case when Kensi returned her hair hanging loose

and her top buttons undone. She is trying to one up Talia. Kensi is jealous. Talia playfully removed her plaid shirt and pulled at her t-shirt to reveal her cleavage. Not to get a reaction from Deeks but to spur on Kensi. Talia was all about playing Cupid today. And her mission was to get these two partners together. Deeks tried to continue the conversation but is obviously distracted by both women. It is in this exact moment in time that Marty realises he is screwed. These ladies will actually kill him...or each other.

"Alright here is the deal. You go to the if you can interview him. I'll go back to the house see if I can find anything. Can I ride with you to Talia." Deeks called in a rush pointing at Kensi as he gave the instructions. All thoughts of Talia and Kensi and secrets and romance completely gone from his mind. In that moment all that mattered was saving Callen and Sam. He could not lose that submarine. Joking playful Deeks was gone, serious and focused Deeks was on the case.

"Sure I'll call in the other agents and brief them there." Talia replied feeding off Deeks anxiety and responding likewise.

"You know what on second thought why don't you question Wilson I'll ride with Talia." Kensi suddenly butted in. Disrupting Deeks train of thought which was already three steps ahead of his physical location.

"What why!?" He exclaimed in confusion halting in his movements. His body and mind now in perfect sync.

"Because I don't want to go to the hospital." Kensi explained feebly. Martin frowned confused as to why Kensi was still playing games when time was clearly at the essence. He just wanted to grab her. Shout at her that he didn't love Talia! Explain their history and make her see sense. Even Deeks could see that Kensi was jealous of the relationship he shared with Talia. For goodness sakes. But now was not the time. Callen and Sam's lives were in the balance.

"Fine" Deeks gives in making a silent promise to himself that by tonight Kensi would know the truth. All three of them hurried off to complete their assigned tasks.

Talia and Kensi were back at the house. Talia had given up her game of Cupid and was fully focused on the task at hand. Making calls and talking to every DEA agent she could think of. Kensi was riffling through papers that had been collected as evidence from the house. Talia approached Kensi and began updating her on the progress or lack of progress that she had made. Kensi however was not interested in anything the DEA agent had to say.

"Look I only have one agenda here find the drugs arrest the people who got them. I'm not trying to poach your boyfriend" Talia snapped becoming frustrated with the immaturity being demonstrated by the NCIS agent.

"Deeks is not my boyfriend he's my partner." Kensi finally decided to make eye contact with the woman standing beside her.

"My god you guys are both in denial no wonder you're wired so tight." Talia toyed with her victim the same way a lioness toys with her pray.

"You can shut up" Kensi mumbled under her breath trying to ignore the annoying woman and finish the task at hand. Talia however wasn't done just yet, she had some frustrations to let out.

"You know what if I was you I would just go for it. Have a full on freak fest weekend get it out of your system before you blow an o ring or something." Kensi was mad. How dare this woman...this stranger tell her what to do with her partner!

"You know what I know why you like him you both talk like idiots." Kensi snapped back her blood boiling with anger.

"Careful honey don't let all that pent up sexual frustration force you to say something you're going to regret." Talia continued to push, her expression condescending as she stepped into Kensi's personal space.

"You need to step off." Kensi warned the two brunettes were now toe to toe, face to face.

"You need to let that boy under your hood for a little oil change before somebody else does." Talia returned the warning playfully throwing out an innuendo. And instructing Kensi to man up and tell Deeks how she felt, before he got bored and moved on.

"Was that a threat?" Kensi scoffed, convinced Talia was threatening to step in and make her move if Kensi didn't take the next step with Deeks.

"No that was a fact" Talia said casually as if she were merely correcting Eli's homework.

"Well here's a threat stay away from my partner." Kensi growled having reached her limit.

"That's a warning...get out my face before I break that pretty nose of yours that is a treat." Talia continued with her grammar lesson, adding her own threat for good measure. Kensi smiled almost evilly before throwing her head forward and slamming foreheads with Talia. The slightly shorter woman stumbled back for a brief moment before regaining her composure and throwing a punch back. Talia Del Campo was never one to back down from a fight.

Some of Talia's fellow DEA agents came rushing in to pull the pair apart before the fight escalated any further. Talia was pissed off. She called out for her team to pack up and head out. A fellow agent approached asking if she was ok. Kensi remained by the car wiping blood away from her split lip. That was when she spotted the receipts.

"Wait!" She called briskly walking over to Talia.

"I don't want your apology" Talia sighed as she slowly turned around to face Kensi.

"Good cause your not getting it" Kensi quickly fired back.

Deeks was provided an excellent outlet for his frustrations. Wilson was an A grade jackass. Determined to not talk to a 'pig' like Deeks. So Marty decided to have a little fun. After convincing the man he was dying and bribing him with 'whiskey' that was really apple juice. Deeks received the answers he wanted and hurried out of the hospital with a small sense of relief.

Deeks approached Talia's car nearby the Chinese restaurant where he had already rallied and organised a team to raid the restaurant for drugs. He stuck his head through the window listing off information to Talia and Kensi, only to pause abruptly startled by their disheveled appearances.

"What the hell happened to you two? You get into a cat fight?" He asked with concern and surprise. Kensi who was in the passenger seat closest to Deeks was sporting a split lip and a bruised head. While Talia who was behind the wheel still had blood dripping from her nose.

"Don't be stupid." Kensi dead panned not in the mood for his jokes, or to own up to her actions.

"Seriously you run into more skinheads?" Deeks pushed genuinely worried about the pair. Sure they were fit federal agents who could hold their own, but they looked a little roughed up.

Simultaneously they replied Kensi with a yes and Talia a no.

"Don't worry about it, nothing in there?" Kensi distracted as Marty sent them a questioning look. Talia's expression was not giving anything away either.

"I didn't get close enough there's a dog" Marty responded seriously glancing nervously at the restaurant's entrance.

"You're afraid of dogs?" Talia teased knowing this to be a lie, but assuming he was putting it on for Kensi's benefit. She had cleaned up enough of Monty's dog turds from the backyard to know Marty was an animal lover.

"Not talking about like a King Charles Spaniel this thing looked like a freaking Hyena actually you know what it may have been a Hyena." Martin clarified.

"Was it laughing at you?" Talia mocked earning a Hi-5 from Kensi for her joke.

"No what's that. I don't like this I don't like that at all not one bit." Deeks decided instantly that he preferred it when Kensi and Talia did not get along. Having lived together for more than a decade Talia was somewhat of an expert on all things Martin Deeks. Making her a dangerous allie for Kensi. Who loved teasing and mocking her work partner along with their colleagues. His fragile ego really couldn't handle that level of humiliation.

The raid was a huge success with all the drugs accounted for. Talia will admit it both amused and slightly upset her to hear Kensi and Marty pretend to be an happily engaged couple looking for a wedding venue over her comms. The pair had gone in as a distraction to ensure they had the right place before the DEA team went in as back up. She would be happy for Martin if he did get married one day, even if it was to Kensi. Although there was no longer romantic feelings between her and him it was a little heartbreaking to think about him moving on. Deeks was such a family guy, he had been a rock for her over the last 12 years. And it made her feel a little lonely. He had become her comfort zone, her constant. With the drugs secured Kensi and Deeks had hurried off, while Talia had a team to coordinate, arrests to handle and evidence to log. They had a helicopter, and two team mates trapped in a submarine to deal with.

Hearing the navy communications announce that the sub had been destroyed sent a chill down Deeks spine. Kensi reached a hand out for him, seeking physical contact. Anything to hold onto as pain began to wash over her. They both stare numbly into the water where ripples are appearing on the surface. A small beacon marking where a giant bomb and exploded well below the water's surface. When Callen and Sam emerge miraculously alive tears spring forth in Kensi's eyes and she squeezes Deeks hand a little tighter.

Later that evening the NCIS gang were celebrating their very near death experience at the boat shed. Nell was putting her medical knowledge to work checking over Callen.

"Looks like you might have ruptured an eardrum." She informed the senior agent removing her tools from his ear.

"What?" He shouted back at her.

"You are both lucky you weren't killed by the concussion" Nell carried on thrilled to have her team all safe and sound but eager to impress upon them the gravity of their situation.

"Damn lucky" Eric echoed her sentiment.

"I just came by to make sure you're OK glad you're doing well." Talia spoke truthfully it had been one heck of day with the NCIS crew and she was keen to get home and unwind with her son.

"Oh yeah we do this sort of thing all the time" Sam joked sarcastically the shock of their survival having not yet worn off.

"Oh never fear Dr Deeks is here carrying alcohol so how are my little mermaids." Marty called joyously carrying in bags of refreshments.

"On that note I should get going but um guys thank you for everything it was a pleasure working with you. And you so good to meet you." Talia took that as her cue to leave, knowing Deeks needed to spend the night celebrating with his team. He could clock off from daddy duty and she would need to sign in. She gave Kensi a hug goodbye. Talia held no hard feelings towards her, had it been her team or her man someone was screwing with she would have been tense too. She had skilfully planted the seed that her and Kensi should be friends, this Cupid was not ready to hang up her bow and arrow just yet.

"I'll give you call we'll get together we'll talk about…" Kensi muttered so happy to have her team back together that the earlier fight with Talia seemed meaningless.

"What was that?" Deeks asked slightly panicked as the two women shared glances and conspiring whispers. Talia soon left though and Marty was distracted by celebrations and laughter, his work family was whole.


	4. All in for snowboarding

t was mid December with Christmas just around the corner, and Marty was feeling a little lost. Talia had taken two weeks off work, booked two plane tickets and had taken their son to spend Christmas overseas with her family. It wasn't his first Christmas without Eli, Talia regularly took Eli to see her family over the holidays when she wasn't working. But it was always hard spending the holidays alone. Well alone with Monty. And it put Deeks into a bit of a funk. Especially as this year his mom was out of town on a week long bus tour with her bingo friends.

He walked casually from the car with Kensi midway through an investigation, making idle chatter.

"Hey is your mum still going to that cruise with her friends?" He asked off handedly, an idea slowly taking shape in his mind. Kensi replied in the affirmative.

"And we still got a couple days off from work?" His gaze drifted instinctively scanning their surroundings.

"That's what Hetty said, thankfully" Kensi said appreciative of the time off.

"Well I'm thinking of jumping in the truck, heading up to Mammoth doing a little snowboarding." Deeks muttered aloud his thoughts as they appeared in his head.

"Aw, that sounds like fun" Kensi approved keeping her end of the conversation brief sensing Deeks had more to say.

"They have a hotel up there that takes dogs if you wanna come?" Deeks finished speaking just a fraction of a second before his brain processed that final comment and its implications, forcing him to cringe and quickly retract his statement.

"Wow ok" Kensi chuckled good naturedly recognising that her partner had been slightly off his game this week.

"No I don't mean that you...I mean that I'm bringing Monty to Mammoth. And we talked about it and we think you should come." Deeks coughed slightly stealing a line from his son's playbook. It always worked for Eli. "Dad, Monty and I talked about and we think you should take us to the beach." Marty was powerless to the double teamed puppy dog faces that typically followed that statement. He could only hope his expression was just as convincing after his earlier flub.

Kensi's genuine smile told him it was working.

"Ok I haven't really been snowboarding in a while." The slight nervous body twist she added to her response made him grin.

"So yes, so we got a plan, we're going snowboarding, up top" Deeks held up his hand for a high five.

Two Santas, 3 cheeseburgers and 1 ridiculously dangerous thumb drive later Deeks and Kensi were parked across the street from Joelle's place. It was completely messing with Deeks head that they were currently running an op on Callen's girlfriend. Kensi seemed to think this could only end in a break up. Marty was trying to be optimistic. He needed to have hope that a relationship could still be possible in this line of work, that true love could prevail even surrounded by deceit. If things went south with lone wolf Callen and Joelle, what chance did he ever stand with Kensi and the multiple lies stacked against them?

In typical NCIS fashion the team caught the bad guys in a strategic shoot out and saved the day. Deeks was feeling a little better. Sure Christmas without Eli was kind of depressing. But a few days off work and a snow holiday with Kensi and Monty, nothing depressing about that. It lifted his spirits. As did a day with the team at an ice rink. As ordered by Michelle the team donned skates for a fun filled family bonding afternoon. To add to Marty's new found joyful mood was the news that Sam couldn't skate. Deeks had attempted to offer the ex navy seal a pair of ice skates only to be adamantly turned down. Michelle playfully teased her husband who defensively responded with how ridiculous it was that someone would need to know how to ice skate in California! Marty took his cue to leave and headed for the ice tugging Kensi behind him. Revelling in the knowledge he was better than Sam at something Deeks took the rare opportunity to show off his talents. Twirling and guiding Kensi around the ice. Her hand in his. Kensi was a capable skater but her skills were more beginner level, her idea of stopping was merely to aim for a wall and grip tight upon contact so she wouldn't fall over. She laughed at his buoyant mood. Before asking him to stop so they could talk. Like an eager child Marty carried on skating until he noticed she had fallen behind. He rushed back and pulled up beside her with a well practiced maneuver.

"Go for Santa" he lamely joked, Kensi offered a weak laugh in response sliding loose hair back behind her ears. She swallowed twice a nervous smile on her lips. She was avoiding direct eye contact. Deeks sobered becoming serious.

"What's going on? You're freaking me out" he told her honestly standing a little taller, as if bracing himself for an impact. Kensi looked down.

"Oh my gosh, you plan these things to say and when the time comes you can't say them...um..." she mumbled causing Marty to grow worried. She was still avoiding his gaze. He decided to remain quiet allowing her to get her thoughts out.

"This, you and me. Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi. Alone we're bold. We're brash we can move mountains...and together we're…" She briefly made eye contact as she listed their strong qualities. Deeks sighed looking over her head, he was slightly frustrated they we're having this conversation again. Talk about a way to dampen your mood.

"We're safe." He finished for her, the word tasting bitter.

"Yeah, together we're safe" Kensi's tone showed that she too disliked the word.

"I know." Deeks finished eager to get beyond this conversation. It was ruining a good day.

"I wanna be bold, Deeks." She added his name almost as if it were an afterthought. Then she stepped closer her fingers brushing across his on the ledge of the rink. This action surprised Deeks he was expecting distance with this conversation topic not intimacy. He remained wary not responding.

"But I wanna be bold with you." Kensi pulled at his hand entwining their fingers together. Her gaze now firmly on Marty. His eyes glued to their joined hands still hesitant.

"So no more games then?" He muttered drawing his eyes up to meet her smiling face.

"No more games" she confirmed a lightness to her voice now.

"Chips on the table?" He smiled back at her.

"All in" Kensi looked happy.

"All in" Deeks mused done pondering what a relationship with Kensi would be like, it was about to be real.

"Tonight" she flirted, honestly, openly flirted.

"Tomorrow" he pushed keen to reassure himself this was genuine.

"And the day after" she smirked, That was all Marty needed, he gripped her face his lips swiftly ending their conversation. The busy ice rink full of skaters, the smell of hot chocolate and the sounds of well loved Christmas carols faded away. All that their brains could focus on was each other. Pulling away the pair shared a satisfied grin before becoming caught up in another kiss. A sense of relief washed over them. This was finally where they were supposed to be. With each other. This moment in time, felt like coming home.

Not becoming too wrapped up in their new relationship they glided across the ice back towards Sam and his family, sharing a joke with Aidan about Sam's fear of frozen water. Kensi felt relaxed. This was her family as much as it was Sam's, and this was her Deeks. She ran a hand across his shoulder, down his arm and around his waist. Snuggling in closer to him. No one reacted except for Marty who shifted to accommodate her beneath his arm. Kamran and Michelle drank hot chocolate, Aidan regaled tales of growing up with Sam as a father. Sam laughed good naturedly and everything was peaceful. It was little bit of perfection. Deeks could feel it too. That warm fuzzy feeling of a new relationship mixed in with the recognition that this team truly accepted him as family. Sam may not know it but aside from Kensi of course; Marty has always felt closest to Sam within the team. Sure Sam really hated him at first, blatantly pushed him away. But Sam was a father, and that shared bond had drawn them together in the end. Sam is in the dark now but one day, he will come to understand Marty's intense loyalty for what it truly is. A father's natural instinct to protect his family.

Snowboarding at Mammoth was perfect. No one knew them there. They weren't Kensi and Deeks the federal agent and LAPD cop. They were Kensi and Deeks the new couple enjoying their first Christmas break together. And enjoy it they did. The pair settled into a comfortable and reasonably lazy routine. Beginning each day with a few hours on the slopes, their competitive natures on high gear as they raced and showed off. Followed by lunch near the fireplace to warm up and an afternoon nap, which Monty adored joining in. Dinner preceded several beers in the spa and the night ended wrapped in each other's arms in a tangled mess of sheets. No shoot outs, no terrorist threats, bombs, or kidnappings. No kids or responsibilities. Aside from Monty of course, but he's fairly low maintenance compared to the previously listed events. Just the three R's rest, relaxation and romance.

Christmas Day itself was no different. Snowboarding in the morning until the numbness began in their fingers and toes. A light lunch and a nap with Monty on the sofa while a Christmas carol played on the TV. Kensi had taken first shower to wash up for dinner while Deeks took Monty out to do his business. Marty had waited until he heard the water running before pulling the glass slide door firmly closed and awkwardly removing his cellphone from his coat pocket with a gloved hand. Dialling the routine number was a little fiddly with the cold weather and cloth covered fingers. But eventually the call connected. Monty was having fun running and diving through snow drifts close by, Marty kept his eyes on the shaggy mutt as he patiently awaited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hello?" The familiar sound of his son's voice instantly brought a smile to Marty's face. Although Eli was not constantly on his mind during this trip, Deeks still missed him. And the sound of his voice reminded him how far apart they were right now. It was hard not to think about how a dad should be with his son on Christmas.

"Hey Buddy! Merry Christmas, how are you?" Deeks kept his tone light and joyous, not wanting to worry the child. Eli rambled about his day and the numerous gifts Talia's family had spoilt him with.

"That's great, Eli. How's your mom?" Marty asked politely when Eli's excited monologue finally winded down.

"She's good, she says Merry Christmas...and how's the ski trip?" Eli replied dutifully repeating his mother's speech. Deeks could just make out Talia's voice in the background. She must have been standing nearby the phone. The overseas connection wasn't great, however Marty knew exactly what Talia was referring to. A smirk tugged at his lips as he replied.

"It's going well" he listened as Eli relayed the message. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement inside the cabin. Realising Kensi must be out of the shower and would soon come looking for him. Deeks whistled for Monty and wished Eli goodbye with the promise to call again soon.

"Bye dad, I love you" Eli sung out as Monty raced to Deeks feet, jumping at his leg with wet paws.

"I love you too, goodbye" Marty ended the call as he heard the door slide open. He eyes darted behind him. To Kensi all dressed, her hair still damp and a curious expression upon her face.

"Just wishing mom a merry Christmas" Marty lied an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He should just tell her, but it's Christmas and this is all so new. And how do you tell someone you have worked so closely with for the last 5 years that you have a child, you have never mentioned before. Maybe it is best to see where this relationship is going before bringing up Eli. What if Kensi wants to meet Eli? Deeks had never introduced a woman to him before. That's a huge step and it made Marty anxious. What if Eli didn't like Kensi? Or Kensi didn't like Eli? Nope best to just wait this one out a little longer. Until Marty is certain this for real. I mean Deeks had already waited 5 years what's a few more weeks? Right?

Kensi smiled understandingly.

"That's cool, your turn to shower. Be quick I'm hungry" Marty chuckled Kensi was always hungry, he was confident she put away more food than Sam.

It was a slow start back to work in the new year. Kensi and Deeks had agreed to hold off on announcing their relationship until they had settled into the idea. Eager to prove it would not affect their ability to work together. They were concerned Hetty or someone would reassign one of them to a different team. Callen and Sam took point on a new case leaving Kensi and Deeks to train and catch up on training and paperwork back at ops.

The down time gave Deeks a lot of thinking space. Which is probably a bad thing. Martin Deeks is not a stupid man. He passed the bar exam for goodness sake! But he was currently juggling more balls than perhaps he was capable of. Martin learned the art of deception at a very young age. All thanks to his father's school of hard knocks. Covering bruises, sprains and other serious injuries from teachers, hospital staff and neighbours was a daily requirement. Young Marty caught on quickly that he needed one face for at home (Martin the weak son), and a mask for the rest of the world to see (Marty the fun, carefree kid) . As he grew he was able to utilise his talent to work undercover for LAPD playing cop and criminal. It was there he had multiple masks or aliases. When Eli came along he added another mask to his collection, dad. This was one only Eli, Talia and his mom saw. When NCIS picked him up he included 'federal agent in training' to the mix. Now there was Kensi's Deeks, the romantic, loveable man, in a secret affair with his work colleague. He was a chameleon changing his skin to match his surroundings. A little white lie here, another there. The secrets were mounting. And Deeks was confident he couldn't keep all his cover stories together for much longer, something had to give. He tried to harness some of his stressed anxious energy into training. Spending time in the gym attacking large punching bags. Kensi was clearly feeling a similar tension, claiming adrenal fatigue she preferred to meditate then wrestle heavy foam bags.

When Sam and Callen's case suddenly turned into a hostage situation. Kensi and Deeks were called in to back up. Deeks focused his wondering mind on being Kensi's partner and supporting the NCIS team. He played the role of hostage, superman and crime fighting ninja to the best of his abilities. Which included defusing a chain of bombs. He was rather proud of that part, considering his poor score during his special bombs training sessions in Quantico last month. The day ended back at ops with a group zen meditation with Kensi, Nell and Eric.


	5. Time

When Marty awoke to soft tickling kisses along his shoulder he smiled, satisfied with the direction his life had recently taken. Kensi's hands and lips brushed across his back tenderly. Until he teasingly called her 'KK' a nickname apparently reserved only for Kat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany to use. They had met with her friends for drinks last night before coming home to her apartment. Unfortunately for Deeks thus began the couple's first fight. Kensi was defensive of her friends and Deeks was desperate to prevent this happy little naive bubble they were currently living in from popping. They would work together all day as per normal then spend most evenings at either his or her apartment. It all depended upon whose turn it was to watch Eli. Talia was based locally at the moment so the pair were alternating one day on, one day off with parenting. This did mean that there had been nothing as yet to force Deeks into telling Kensi about Eli. It also meant that Deeks was way too chicken to just come out and tell Kensi about Eli. Kensi was worried they were spending too much time together, rushing into this relationship but after working so closely for so many years it felt natural to Marty. He was learning though that there was a lot he didn't know about Kensi as just her work partner.

Arriving at work that day was tense not only was Kensi still fighting with him but they were called in early because Sam was shot and taken to hospital. The team was anxious, desperate to hear that Sam would be alright. They focused hard on the task at hand eager to distract themselves from the worry.

While his team were hesitant to have Thapa the Ghurka back at NCIS it almost felt full circle for Deeks. The last time the pair had worked together it was Thapa's frozen lake advice that had helped Marty finally end up with Kensi. And now on the day of their first couple fight the Little Nepalese guy was back. Right when Deeks needed relationship advice again. Thapa was his little ninja love guru! Deeks had formed a strange friendship with the man, and took the first available opportunity to ask for his advice.

Apparently Thapa agreed with Kensi though, things were moving too fast. As the day progressed Deeks was entirely convinced that the world was moving too fast, not him. Thankfully Sam pulled through the surgery. Although visiting him at the hospital quickly became a bad idea when a small army of ex-Ghurka's launched an attack on Thapa and anyone standing in their way of getting to him. Which obviously was Callen, Deeks and Kensi. The fight that ensued was a blur of adrenaline and instinct. What followed however is very fresh in Martin's mind. Playing on a loop actually. Thapa laying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound Deeks was desperately trying to apply pressure to. A smile spread across his face as he spoke of expiration dates and finding home in his wife's smile and his children's laughter. Marty had to hold back his emotions as Thapa slipped away. Kensi's hand coming to rest upon his shoulder in comfort. The next two hours spent at ops writing up his account of events were silent. Marty pondered the day. He wanted nothing more than to go home to Kensi and Eli. Spend the night cuddled with the women he loves knowing his son was safe and happy, and close by. As he and Kensi stood to leave Deeks made his decision regarding the future of his relationship with Kensi.

"Your place or mine?" Kensi asked softly she had been giving him space to process the lose of Thapa. But now she felt he would want to be able to connect with someone. Deeks surprised her though by saying they should take the night off from each other. Kensi was even more surprised when she felt relief instead of sadness. She realised she too needed the space. Being in a romantic relationship held its own pressures, different but not entirely unlike the pressures they experience daily at work. Sometimes they are going to need space to unwind. Happily the pair went their separate ways home.

Marty drove passed his apartment towards the house, he pulled into the drive beside Talia's car. Stepped quietly up to the front door, calmed by the sight of a soft yellow glow around the front window. Indicating someone was awake and in the living room. He gently knocked on the front door, of his own house not wanting to barge in on Talia's time. The Latina woman opened the door clearly surprised to see him there. She was in pyjamas and slippers, a pink silk robe hanging loosely off her shoulders.

"Marty? What's going on?" She asked opening the door for him to enter. Deeks sighed swallowing back a lump that was forming in his throat. A hand reaching behind his head to tug on the hair at the base of his neck, as if comforting himself. She wasn't entirely sure what made him come over, he knew it was too late for Eli to be awake.

"I need to see him...I lost a friend today" he choked out glancing towards the stairs where his son's room was. Talia shut the door softly barely making a sound.

"Of course." She nodded full of understanding. Marty moved up the staircase quickly, being careful not to make a sound. He pushed the door to Eli's room open allowing a small stream of light to enter. The light swept across the boys bed highlighting his face. Deeks leaned against the door frame watching the child sleep for several minutes. Tears welled in Deeks eyes, gathering and tumbling down his cheeks. A good man had died today. A father just like him. It could have easily been him. Marty could have been the one never coming home to his son again. After a while Marty pulled the door closed. Wiped angrily at his face and wandered back down the stairs he needed to go home, drink a beer and go to bed. Talia apparently was a mind reader because as he reached the bottom step she was sitting there two beers in hand. He sat down beside her not making eye contact. He was ashamed of his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Marty accepted the offered drink.

"I made up the sofa, feel free to stay. It helps to be close to your family" Deeks nodded his appreciation not trusting his voice just yet. He ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, before taking a large chug of his beer.

The next day Martin awoke to the feel of roughly 80 pounds crawling atop of him. With his eyes still closed he reached an arm out of the covers securing the weight close to his chest, a fatherly reflex he had developed. Two smaller arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning dad" Eli mumbled hugging him tightly. On instinct Deeks began running his fingers down the boy's sides. The child wiggled, laughter pouring from his lips. His father continued to tickle him, enjoying the joyous sound. Thapa was right, it was the sound of home.

Eventually Marty stopped allowing his squirming son a chance to catch his breath. Glancing up he spotted Talia standing in the doorway, her dressing gown tied at the waist. Brunette hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and a ceramic coffee mug clutched between both palms. A small smile upon her lips. A wave of deja vu washed over the pair.

Deeks can recall lying in this very position on the sofa more than a decade ago. With a much lighter son resting against his chest. The mother of his child standing in the doorway looking as exhausted as he felt. Their one year old was teething at the time, his pain and distress causing a lot of heartache for the young first time parents. Thinking back Talia couldn't actually recall the last time all three of them had spent the night under one roof. It was nice seeing Marty and Eli fool around on the sofa. The father and son had begun wrestling around amongst the sheets and pillows. Eli seeking revenge against his dad. She was reminded however of their lives when they did live under one roof. The happy times like this moment were few and far between. She had eventually grown to understand Martin but that had taken years. Prior to that there were awful times of yelling over a crying infant. Disagreeing on everything! They were too headstrong and stubborn to be in a relationship. But they appear pretty successful at co-parenting. They have a great son, although she is a little bias in that judgement.

"Mercy!" Eli squealed with laughter drawing Talia out of her daze. A quick glance at clock hanging off the far wall spurred her into action.

"Alright into the shower Eli, or you'll be late to school." She ordered stepping aside to let him through the doorway. Eli grumbled standing up from the couch at an impossibly slow pace. Martin rose to his feet and began folding up the sheets neatly.

"Eli, hurry up" Talia sighed placing a hand on the child's back to encourage him to pick up the pace. He leaned lazily back against her hand. God he was stubborn! Talia groaned in frustration.

"I'm gonna make pancakes, so you better shower fast before your mom eats them all." Deeks told his son aiding Talia in her efforts to get Eli moving. It worked the 11 year old headed for the stairs at a more hurried pace.

"You shouldn't bribe him" Talia chastised weakly as Marty headed for the kitchen with a shrug. Talia shook her head and headed to her own room to prepare for the coming day.

As it turns out this new year was not going to treat Deeks well. After losing a dear friend in Thapa things only became more stressful at work.

Deeks was feeling defeated. It had been a long and confusing day. Mostly because he was being followed by an internal affairs detective. He deduced that Hetty had spent the day keeping Deeks and Kensi apart to protect Kensi from the investigation. The older woman's reaction to the situation made Marty feel uneasy. Clearly her first thought was to protect her NCIS team. And although he had been there for a few years now, Deeks was still just a liaison. It was not Hetty's priority to protect him. It was this knowledge that had him dragging his feet into Hetty's office with Kensi trailing behind. He needed answers but unlike Kensi he wasn't in the mood to fight and beat them out of their boss.

The day had started with Kensi and Deeks going through some resistance training together with an Ankorr at the park. It was the usual flirty banter and competitiveness that accompanied every training session. With the inclusion of a strange lady photographing them from the parking lot. It was unsettling but not a major issue. Just something for them both to be cautious of.

Then at work Hetty had paired him up with Callan. Which was just awkward. He had no idea what to say to Callan, and Deeks was a talker. He tried some neutral chatter by asking how Joelle was. Which apparently was a bad idea because it prompted Callan to ask about Kensi...apparently the whole world knows he and Kensi and dating. So much for keeping it on the down low. He should have known better than to keep a secret from someone like Callan. Then again he had yet to discover Marty's secret little family so maybe the mysterious Callan wasn't so clever after all. This knowledge brought a little light into his otherwise glum day.

Standing in ops going over some case notes with Callan and Eric a little while later. Martin observed Hetty watching him from the balcony. Something about her gaze made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was almost like she was owl and he was the mouse, her prey. As the tiny woman entered the operations centre Deeks excused himself from his colleagues and headed up the stairs to get some answers from Hetty. As he entered the room Nell closed a photograph off the main screen, but not before Marty had a chance to see the mysterious photographer from that morning. Hetty was quick to avoid answering any of Deeks questions, brushing off his concern but made it very clear he should keep his distance from Kensi. He headed back down to the car to join Callan feeling anxious but prepared to heed Hetty's warning. Kensi was his partner and he always had her back.

In the boat shed some time later Deeks made plans to go and question the suspects brother. He was keen to distract his wandering mind with work. Kensi was eager to volunteer to accompany him. Feeling conflicted Marty scratched at the back of his neck avoiding eye contact as he told Kensi he would rather go alone. A blatant lie but a necessary one. Callan and Sam shared a knowing look before making their own plans and retreating from the room. Kensi wasn't stupid and put two and two together before Deeks had a chance to come up with another lie, or explain himself he wasn't even sure which route he was going to take yet. She too seemed concerned by their predicament but willing to abide by Hetty's instructions. Somehow though Deeks felt the need to tell her they would be ok.

"Hey" he called to her making her stop as she began her own hasty exit. She was frustrated he could see that in her tense body language. Kensi hated not having all the answers.

"You and I we're good. Nothing's going to tear us apart...say it, we're good." He demanded. Kensi offered him a weak smile with her hands in her pockets and a slight shrug of her shoulders. "We're good" she affirmed before leaving. Unfortunately it did little to ease Deeks own worries.

Following a very close call with a tow truck, a bomb and an FBI sniper Kensi revealed to Deeks that she had had a run in with an internal affairs detective that afternoon who was apparently investigating him.

Sitting in Hetty's office he handed over the business card Kensi had so kindly passed along. His blue eyes scanning her blank face from the smallest hint of emotion. A clue as to her thoughts. Let's just say she had one heck of a poker face. Her initial response was limited and did not comfort him at all. Kensi was quick to initiate the interrogation, why someone would want to investigate Marty? Which provided him with the information he needed from Hetty. His current boss had no idea why he was being investigated. Oddly this was first bit of reassurance he had received all day. Of course the woman couldn't leave it there she probed Deeks to shed his own light on the situation. Clearing hoping he could provide her with answers to their shared question.

"I will protect you both, the best I can but if there is anything the LA PD can use against you Mr Deeks. Now is the time to speak up." Her tone was soft but firm. Urging him to confess some sin but trying to assure him it would remain a secret. Marty was reading between the lines though. Hetty believed there to be a genuine reason for this investigation and she would go to great lengths to protect her agents. Deeks was not an agent. Both women stared at him awaiting his admission of guilt. The in the room suddenly felt thick with tension. He took his time fingers laced together as he pondered his response. He hated to admit it to himself but there was more than one reason for him to be under investigation right now. He was a passionate and dedicated cop who took his job very seriously. More than once when undercover he had involved himself in things he was not proud of. And technically his relationships with Talia and now Kensi were against regulation. The fact that this investigation seemed to include Kensi made him fearful that Talia and Eli would also get caught up in this mess. He couldn't vocalise his fears right now without Kensi seated beside him knowing. And now was not the time to tell Kensi about Talia and Eli. Being the strange woman that she was Deeks was confident that Hetty already knew not just that secret but all of his secrets, perhaps even his future secrets. Which is why he shook his head and told her there was nothing. Hetty shook her own head appearing disappointed in his response. She told them to go home, leaving them with a final warning to watch the shadows. Deeks felt compelled to flick the sand timer on her desk triggering the grains of sand to descend to the lower chamber in a small steady trickle. Time would tell what happened next. All Marty knew was that his career, his girlfriend, his family and his entire future were now on the line.


End file.
